Gamer turned Guardian
by Amvmaster
Summary: have you ever woken up one day and wondered what was life going to throw at me today? Well turned out a different time a different place was on the list of things it was going to throw at me, oh boy from unemployed gamer right onto being a full on guardian, just what I needed, well at least I couldn't fuck this up on the first day *ONE DAY LATER* never mind I fucked up. SI
1. Chapter 1

****hello one and all im Amvmaster and this is an SI on how I would take to being a guardian****

 ** **sweet mother of lord above why am I doing this?****

 ** **nevermind just want to say really quickly that I don't own this no matter how much I love the games****

 ** **now onto the reading!****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 1 welcome back to earth, its fucked****

"wake up guardian, wake up" I heard a voice go off as I let out a groan of annoyance from the sudden voice

"go away" I muttered sleepily as I rolled around in the dirt as I-hold on dirt?

Quickly opening my eyes I sat up and looked down at the ground as…I was in the middle of dirt

"the fuck?" I barely whispered before a big beam of light shone in my face

"hey what the hell!?" I yelled holding my hand up covering my face as the light dimmed down and I saw the cause of it

"sorry about that, you alright, everything in place?" the voice said again as I removed my hand and promptly froze as I stared at a…ghost!?

"wha-I um huh?" I could barely get my words out as the little thing just flew around me shining its light along my body

"hmmmm well this is interesting you seem fine, but it appears your vocal cords are resembled properly hold on one second guardian I will fix this" the ghost said as just stared as it disappeared

"there now I'm in your head, don't worry I'm still here" the ghost said as I blinked in shock

"hold on stop stop, what the fuck is going on here!?" I yelled as I tried to get my head around, well everything

"oh wait you can speak,oh well this is awkward, sorry I took your shock and awe as something else, whoops" the ghost said as I just shock my head

"that doesnt explain anything, what, who-urgh fuck it where the fuck am I!?" I decided to yell seeing as this was going to be like this, I may as well get the gist of what is going on

"hmmmm strange most ghosts usually don't have a guardian that doesnt simply know everything in the last century, well then again I bet most guardians after their first revival usually wonder around and just jump into the fight, you are a very weird guardian, guardian" ghost said as I felt my hand reach over and rub my head or well my helmet

"look ghost or what ever just don't call me guardian" I said slowly pushing myself up onto my feet

"then what shall I call you instead then, most guardians wait until they arrive to the tower to name them selves, but well I guess you're an exception, so what shall I call you then guardian?" the ghost asked as I thought of using my real name but thought against it just decided to go with my discord name

"hotshot, call me hotshot" I said as my eyes roamed around the dark kind of forest as ruins of buildings with the over growth of both grass and trees laid around entirety of the area I was in.

"what the hell happened here?" I questioned in a whisper

"the collapse happened, when the golden age of a time where humanity prospered came to ruin throughout of the solar system, this place is only a tiny percentage of whats happened in the last century" ghost explained as I frowned at the thought of this.

"so everything is gone" I said as a statement not a question as my head suddenly threw up images of my life and how it went and this just…oh it fucking sucks dick

"hotshot I know you want to grieve but we must move, we are in fallen territory and we need to move" the ghost said as white diamond appeared in the middle of my eyes

"follow the waypoint hopefully if I'm right there will be a ship here somewhere and a weapon laying around for you to use" ghost said as I narrowed my eyes and frowned, and now I was in the middle of one of my favorite games in my life.

Seems like its destiny for life to just fuck me over

Linebreak

Trudging further into the grass filled street as I stayed close to the buildings as ghost said there's a chance a vandel or two might try and snipe me and despite being immortal as ghost implied I was he didn't want to revive me so soon.

Granted I would be kinda pissed off two is I suddenly up and died right after being reborn so I took ghosts words of advice to heart as he said he gained knowledge from not only the traveller but also from fellow ghosts and their guardians, gotta admit it was nice of them to offer the little guys some advice and it was great that he was using said advice now.

"hotshot stop, hostiles speeding over" ghost said as I looked at my radar and saw it blinking quickly, which from ghost told me the faster the blink the faster the enemy, so quickly as I could I tried and nearly failed to move into a building as I nearly tripped but managed to catch myself before I hid behind an old looking bookshelf as 2 vehicles speed past us as the engines were dead give a ways.

"that was close" I muttered as I let out a breath I was holding in but slowly calmed my heart down as much as I could before I slowly creeped back out into the street as my radar didn't go off, good indication that I was in the clear.

"yeah, we need to find something to defend yourself or a shuttle quickly before we run into anymore fallen" ghost informed me as I quickly nodded as I continued towards the next way point, which got me thinking something

"hey ghost can I ask you a question?" I asked running down the street as I didn't feel an ounce out of breath

"yes?" ghost asked me as I stopped before a crossing as I checked for any fallen or anything

"how do you know where to go, you know with the way points?" I questioned as I was clear and continued my run

".….that is a valid question I…don't know" ghost informed me as I narrowed my eyes

"huh so you don't know why we have these waypoints but set them up with out know where it they were leading us?" I guessed

"well yes, but no I just, its just this feeling like this is where we're supposed to go, kinda like out-"

"destiny?" I said flatly as I continued running, this is going to be a recurring thing like from that destiny animated parody I saw which was admittedly pretty funny, but also kinda stereotyped destiny as just a big fad of a joke.

"yeah thats it, but theres something else thats just guiding me, weird lets just keep moving" ghost said as he didn't need to say anymore as I continued my run which then turned into a jog as I stopped at the last way point while the second one appeared just outside of an old warehouse right In the docks of this place

"well this is it, hopefully we find a ship or a gun either is better than nothing" ghost said as I nodded

"got that right" I said as I ducked under an old fence and made my way over to entrance of the warehouse as I hoped it wasn't a fallen hive thing, please let it not be, please!

Opening the door I with a loud screech of rusted metal rubbing off rusted metal I stared into the dark of the warehouse

"oh whoops hold on let me give you some light" ghost said as a flash light appeared in front of my mask helmet thing and I stared into the now slightly lit warehouse and blinked in confusion

"its…empty?" ghost asked befuddled while I was honestly half shocked and half expecting it, cause you know life and all

"huh, take a look around maybe you can find a weapon or something if your lucky" ghost said as I sighed, well he wasn't wrong

Slowly I delved into the empty warehouse as I looked around some of the opened crates, searching around, for something anything that wasn't just a piece of scrap I could pick up and throw or hit something with it, then again that was going to be my plan b if I did run into some kind of enemy, but hopefully it wont happen.

Hopefully for my sake that it wont come to that, then again, life.

It wasn't until I was like at the back of the warehouse did I finally found something, even said something was highly questionable in the sense that it would still work or not

"you think this thing can still work?" I asked as I held up the very rusted handgun that I instantly recognized as the one and only desert eagle, either this was a reinvention of an old classic(classic for future standards) or someone took very well care of it and is a family heirloom, lets hope its the first one and not the second one.

I don't need dead people following me around.

But then again I'm dead so does that count?

"hmmm give me a minute" ghost said as the gun suddenly disappeared from my hand as all I was left with rust covered gloves, gross

Quickly wiping my hand on my pants I stood up and turned to the exit as I knew that my next objective was to find a ship or something to get me to the last city, because where the fuck else am I going to go? My homes probably destroyed, my family is deader than any rusted ass doorknob and I've got nothing else as well, so in otherwords 'last city here I come!'

"good news and bad news hotshot" ghost said as I groaned, this otta be good

"just give me the bad news" I sighed as I knew this was going to happen

"well bad news we have fallen in coming" ghost said as I froze

"wait what!?" I yelled in shock as my head spun over to the open door as could barely just see silhouettes of fallen running over with a couple vandals a lot of dregs a captain and those floaty shooty things! What the hell are they called again?

"yes but good news!" ghost said as a light shined in my hands as with a flash I was holding a dark steel looking deagle in my hand

"i got the gun to work" ghost informed me as an indicator of two lots of numbers appeared on my lower left

"the one on the far right is you ammo reserves and the closest number to you is the magazine count, you have to 7 bullets and 98 to spare, just enough for your every day hand cannon" ghost said as I looked at said hand cannon and couldn't help but say out loud

"and the lord said do onto others as they do onto you, for it is our right as men to taketh away from those whose taketh what they don't consider theirs"

"amen" ghost said as I couldn't help but grin slightly as my chances just went up, but now there was the next problem I was facing

"ghost, its a bad time to say this but I've never really shot let alone held a gun like this in my entire life" I said as it may have been a bad time but it was better than later when I'm about to get my head chopped off

"then this may be problem" ghost said as I looked over at the entrance as the fallen walked in and saw me

"oh shit" I muttered before I quickly leaped behind cover as the bullets started to fly

"this is not how I envisioned my first fallen experience with my guardian!" ghost yelled at me as I held my cannon close to me as I started to breath in and out trying to calm myself down and ghost's opinions on the matter was not helping me!

"oh shut up its not my fault you chose me to be a guardian!" I yelled as bullet flew right past me, that was close

"on your left!" hearing the call I quickly held up my cannon and fired as I didn't even blink as one of the floaters exploded from the first bullet

"on your right roll forwards!" hearing the second warning I quickly followed the advice as I rolled forwards as I looked back and saw I just managed to dodge a vandals sword stab

"jesus christ you're an ugly little thing" I muttered before it growled and launched itself at me as I quickly moved forwards, catching the vandal and me by surprise as I threw a left jab into its masked face before shoving and firing another bullet into vandal skull blowing up with a flash of light that rose up from the vandal neck

"move hotshot!" ghost ordered as I felt a sting of pain in my right side, looking up I stared at a dreg as it held its pistol at me

"Shit" I muttered as I felt it but it appeared the white bar over my head went down, great I have shields going to have to remember that from now on, quickly jumping away from the shots I sprinted around the warehouse side as bullets trailed after me as I made my way to the unintended exit to which I managed to run to.

"ive got a way point set up, I've managed to use the geo-"

"JUST TELL ME YOU GOT A FUCKING WAY OUT OF HERE!:" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I full on sprinted as I watching as bolts of bullets and projectiles fly right by me and my head as I ran down the ruined streets

"ok go here!" ghost yelled as I saw the waypoint pop up as my body quickly ran directly towards it

Bullets continued to fly as roars of the fallen behind me got continued to get closer and closer by the second, damn it life why you gotta do this to me!? I've done nothing wrong!

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ok mabye thats a lie

"hotshot on your right!" hearing ghost yell I quickly dropped down sliding along the ground as I watched as one of the fallen pike bikes hovered right over me and crashed into the nearby building, stopping my slide I looked up as a second one was not far behind, quickly looking at the crashed pike I quickly ran over firing my deagle killing the dreg that was on it and quickly kicked it off

"um I know this seems like a bad time but do you know how to drive one of these?" ghost asked as my gun disappeared as I latched onto the controls as I slowly felt it hover

"i know how to ride a bike" I replied as i pulled the controls backwards as I managed to reverse it backwards and turned the controls to the side as I hear bullets fly at me

"i don't think a bike and a pike are one in the same!" ghost yelled as I grunted in pain as I felt one of the dregs pike's bullets hit me, that took a lot of my shields

"they arent, but this is cooler than any other bike I've ever ridden!" I yelled as I pulled down on the throttle and shot off down the street as I heard the pike on my ass

"im mapping out waypoints for you to follow through the city!" ghost yelled as I sat while light like nodes appear in front of me, well great I have your everyday chase on my hands, way points, basically your average generic racing game.

"all I need now is music" I said sarcastically

 ** **Play trenches by pop evil****

"oh yes forgot about that" ghost said as I blinked and music suddenly appear in my head

".…what the hell cant you do?" I asked seriously

"allot of things but focus on the road" ghost said as quickly looked back on to the road as I blinked as I saw a corner coming up

"shit" I muttered as I quickly applied the brakes which was thankful on my left side and managed to drift or well hover around the corned as that dreg was still on my ass.

Leaning to my left I dodged some rubble as my eyes narrowed at the in coming make shift ramp on my right, might as well, pulling full throttle I aimed for the ramp and when I hit it I took a deep breath as I hoped this wouldnt end badly, and suddenly I found myself floating in the air, kinda like that bit from ET with the bike thing but this time when the sense of vertigo ended I remembered gravity was still in effect.

"oooooooh shiiiiiiit!" I yelled as I watched as the pike headed straight for a camp like area, my hands instinctively letting go as I pushed myself off and braced for a really hard impact

*KABOOM SMACK!*

Black!

…

…

…

…

"wake up guardian!" hearing ghost yell my eyes fly open as I gasped and air of breath as I quickly opened my eyes and jumped up to my feet as I looked around, where am I? what the hell? Did I just die? Holy shit I died! How-wait ghost, guardian, fallen camp-!

At the last thought I finally looked up and remembered I was inside a fallen camp, shit!

"hotshot get to cover!" hearing ghost yell I quickly threw myself with a combat roll behind the nearest cover as the bullets started flying

"ok, good news we have ship, bad news we are going to have to get through this camp" ghost informed me as I my deagle appeared in my hand

"you knew we had to go through a fallen camp and you didn't tell me!?" I yelled looking at my tracker as I saw it go red on my left so I quickly threw my gun to my left hand and aiming at a dreg and fired as the unfortunate son bitch died with a head shot.

"i would of told you before but you didn't let me finish!" ghost yelled back me as I saw poked my head out of my cover firing another two bullet as they both hit and exploded a red barrel that killed a couple vandals and floaty's

"you could have told me 'hey hotshot when we can get there, we have to go through a fucking fallen camp!' how hard is that to say!?" I yelled ducking under a sword swinging vandal as I fired my last bullet in its chest killing it before I let go of my deagle and picking up two of the vandals swords while my deagle disappeared with a flash of light.

"you say that like its that simple and we were pressed for time!" ghost yelled as I ran from cover to cover dodging dreg and floaty fire until I outright ran out into the open leaping up in the air as I came down on top of a dreg curb stomping its head into dust and stabbed one sword into one of the floaty's before kicking it off my sword as I looked at the next dreg that charged right at me.

"it is simple, in what fucking universe is alright not to warn someone whos about to run into a camp full of alien cunts who want you dead because of bullshit reasons!?" I roared swinging my sword as with one swing from one of the sword decapitated the charging dreg.

"well I'm sorry alright, we are here and we have a job to do" ghost said as I spun around as I saw the captain as it roared at me

"took the words out of my mouth" I said as I quickly threw myself into a roll dodging the captain giant shotgun as my eyes narrowed at the shield that surrounded the captain

"are these able to cut through those shields?" I asked jumping back up as I ran into cover

"with enough force they can" ghost said as I nodded and readjusted my hols on the swords

"just what I needed to hear" I mumbled as the captain flashed right next to my cover as it roared at me

"hello and good bye mother fucker!" I yelled jumping back onto my feet slashing one sword as the captain blocked it with its shotgun but didn't watch or see as I pushed my other sword under the captains arms and stabbed upwards from the abdomen into the chest and pulled back slightly and let go as the captain dropped to the ground limp and dead

 ** **End song****

"lets get the hell out of here" I said as I moved to the way point hand still on the other vandal sword as I knew better than to just throw something that I could use

"if you want I can turn the back of your armor into a magnet so you don't have to constantly hold that vandal sword around all the time" ghost suggested as I sighed in relief

"please and thank you" I said placing the sword over my right shoulder making sure I can grab it in a short notice

While i silently walked to way point my deagle appeared in my hand as I saw I didn't have any ammo

"so quick question if I want a new mag you just make it appear in my hand while I eject the mag?" I asked in curiosity

"theres a bit more to it but basically yeah" ghost confirmed as I knew thats what happened in the game but I just needed to confirm my thoughts first.

"good" I said ejecting the mag as a new mag appeared in my left hand and I slipped it into the gun and pulled the slide back watching as the slide slammed back loading one in the chamber.

Soon I found myself finally coming up to the ship as I stopped and stared at it as it looked like the same jump ship you get in the first game but slightly more rusted looking

"can it fly?" I questioned as ghost appeared near me and flew over as it scanned it

"well a bit of spot from here to there is a bit damaged and strangely and thankfully it has a jump drive so we don't have to worry about trying to find one" ghost said as I sighed in relief, great I didn't need to go through the bullshit to find one

"lets go I don't want to stay here anymore" I said as ghost looked over at me and nodded as with a flash that was bright I closed my eyes and when I opened my eyes I found myself sitting in a seat as I stared out in from what I believed was a screen that flashed on and saw outside the ship

"alright get read, cause here we go" ghost said as I felt the rumbling of the ship as it slowly started to fly upwards as we crashed up through the ceiling

"hold on annnnd there we are good to go" ghost said as the ship flew off into the sky as I held my breath, holy shit its happening

I really am in destiny

"sigh when this day just end?"

 ** **Chapter 1 end****

* * *

 ** **annnnnnnd done I hope you like this one really I do****

 ** **and for reference the deagle is a legendary, I know great find and it may seem unfair but the waste land of earth is full of surprises so me finding a legendary is more rare than uncommon.****

 ** **also for future reference the ranking system of weapons will not work power wise but will lean more onto how reliable or the quality of said weapons****

 ** **for example a white common weapon will do just the same amount of damage or will work just as well as any legendary which brings up the quote of 'its not the tools that make the man, but the man who uses the tools' either that's an actual quote from someone or I just came up with that on the spot****

 ** **either way there is a lot of things that I will make more realistic in further chapters, from the ammo usage all the way to the supers and I will also be adding a bit of lore to certain things, not too much but enough to give something of a background to it.****

 ** **now please before you go don't forget to leave a****

 ** **fave****

 ** **follow****

 ** **and review****

 ** **LATERS!****


	2. Chapter 2

****ok heres the 2nd chapter hope you enjoy this one****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 2 meet the vangaurd and our last hope****

"ok hotshot were coming into the last city, I've already given the tower our clearance so I'm going to drop us off in the tower while the ship flies into the hanger for repair's" ghost informed me as I nodded in understanding

"alright cause as much as I enjoy owning a ship I'd like it if It was well not going to crap itself in the middle of flight" I said as It was slowly true, as much as the flying was awesome it wasn't a completely cool, for example apparently because of certain part of the ship that have been damaged were unable to use the jump drive, meaning were stuck just flying around earths atmosphere in the mean time.

There are other problems but I'm just going to put them under the

"get ready" ghost said as I took a deep breath in as a flash blinded me and I found my feet touching solid ground letting me drop down into a crouch, shaking my head of the sudden vertigo.

"whoa that was…..weird" I muttered as I slowly opened my eyes and stood up straight as I stared at the courtyard of what was known as the top of the tower

"welcome to the tower, huh well this is new" ghost said as popped out and looked around the courtyard

"must have redecorated since the last time I've been here" ghost said as he turned his head to me

"come on the vangaurd are expecting you" ghost said as he flew off while I silently followed

No in case of pure beauty I had to keep myself from going full on nerd as this place looked exactly like the same one from the first game, oh my god this is sooooooooooo coooooooool!

"hotshot quit dilly dallying" I heard ghost call out as I blinked and stared at the ghost blankly as he looked at me

"im coming I'm coming, geez ghost cant I just appreciate good scenery?" I asked as ghost did something that was equivalent to an eye roll.

"argh fine lets get going then" I stated as I walked forwards as I made my way into the tower as my eyes roamed around staring at the fairly colourful hallways until I finally stopped at an the entrance of a big room as in the middle of the room was a big ol wooden long table as I saw three people I knew quite well.

The big man of a titan was zavala, the woman who could most likely outsmart me ikora and finally the man whos managed to make the game an experience like no other cayade-6

And it looked like they were in the middle of a heated argument

"cayade what you've done was a serious breach in protocol" zavala lectured as cayade casually leaned back in his seat

"well hey don't take it out on me, your the one that said I could-"

"ahem gentlemen we have a visitor" ikora said as she gestured to me as they all looked over towards me

"oh no don't mind me carry on" I said holding my hands up as the three stared at me

"ahem we'll talk about this matter later cayade, guardian please come down" zavala stated politely as I slowly walked down the stairs as I made my way over to the table

"hmmmm it appears we have another hunter on our hands" ikora said as I paused mid step and blinked, wait I'm a hunter?

"hahaha alright thats great another one added to the list" cayade said as zavala sighed at the response

"welcome hunter, we are the vanguard" zavala introduced as I nodded

"thats nice, um I'm hotshot" I said introducing myself

"hmmm interesting, well hotshot welcome to tower, now for a welcome how about I show you around the city" cayade said as he stood up

"cayade" zavala said his tone just saying try it

"oh come on big guy, the kids new, he needs the good ol hunter welcome" cayade said as he walked over and wrapped his arm around my shoulders

"you mean like the same welcome that ended with the towers courtyard being covered in toilet paper?" ikora asked as I blinked and stared cayade in shock

"that was one time" cayade said, I for some reason highly doubt that it was only one time

"oh well then how about the time you used the towers glimmer funds to pay your bar tab that you made while you went out to welcome new guardians?" zavala asked as I blinked again in surprise

Whoa dude thats pretty cool.

"hehe I didn't know harrow could drink that much whiskey" cayade responded awkwardly

"ok how about the time you took out that hunter to the nearby strip-"

"on second thought how about I just assign you a hunter to give you the welcome?" cayade said as I shrugged

"sweet as, I don't mind" I answered as cayade nodded in agreement

"see there I don't have to welcome him I could just send one of my hunters to welcome him there done" cayade said as he solved an obvious problem

"well if your sending one of your hunters good I may as well assign one of my titans to help guide the young guardian" zavala said as he had a smirk on his face

"hmmmm I have a warlock that needs to meet some new people so I'll also assign someone as well" ikora said as cayade clapped his hands

"great, we got ourselves a fire team then, good on you kid most fire teams usually arent formed this easily but hey its better than nothing" cayade said as I stared at him with surprise

"um uh thanks, uh do I wait outside for them or something?" I asked in confusion

"well you can wait here, just hold on" cayade said as him and the other three nodded as they walked over to different places of the room as they brought up their ghosts and started to talking to them silently.

"do you think these guys are going to be beneficial to us?" ghost asked as I stared at him blankly

"ghost ten times out of ten they are going to send their most anti-social guardians, that probably don't get along in general and manage to screw missions up" I stated as it was a funny cliche but it was the most likely thing to happen

"you don't know that for sure" ghost said as I shrugged, he was right I don't know but hey life's been this much of an ass to me so who knows maybe it will be an ass again.

After a while of waiting all of the three vanguards came back as they each had a look of awkwardness

"oh boy I do not like the looks on your faces" I stated as cayade openly sighed

"well kid, unfortunately the person I was going to help you is away on leave…to pluto" cayde said as we all stared at him blankly

"a-are you serious?" I asked with a small stutter as cayade placed his hand over his face

"look I don't want to get into it, but the guys crazy sooooo instead I called an interesting hunter" cayade said as he sounded nervousness

"well it appears I am in the same ship" zavala admitted as he tried and failed to not look embarrassed.

"it appears the particular guardian I wanted is in the middle of a personal mission, so he is unavailable, so I had to call in a difficult titan to aid you" zavala said as he rubbed his temples

"well unlike my fellow vanguard, this certain warlock will be coming" ikora said as she nodded her head

"oh great, this is going to end well all three of them in the same room just what we needed" cayade said as he actually sounded like he was regretting this

"when it comes to these three cayade I agree, guardian just to note down no matter what happens, no matter what you think these 3 guardians are….special" zavala said as I was tempted to ask if these guys are specials needs kinda needs but seemed a little too easy with the set up.

"ok soooooo what should I expect then?" I asked wondering out of curiosity

"yo whats up bitches, its ya booooooi graybeard!"

"shut up before I shove my fucking knife in your jugular!"

"sigh I'd rather go back to the library"

Hearing the 3 voices, one being the more calm but more or less bored, one being 'don't stick your dick in crazy' and lastly….I just he sounds like your everyday over confident over compensating dick head.

"speak of the devils, ok hotshot meet theeeeee uh, what name did we give them again?" cayade asked as I turned to the three guardians

"sigh we gave them team last hope" ikora said as zavala sighed

"oh yeah, meet fire team last hope!" cayade said as I stared blankly at the three guardians as the one on the right was a young looking teenage girl warlock about 16 had short brown hair, thick round glasses and had her head buried into her book.

The second one wearing gray titan armor as he looked like one of those fat kids you see in sorority movies as hes both mental dumb but also quite the hard headed loud one, he had short blonde hair and like I said looked a bit chubby in the cheeks, then again I'm in the same area but this guy looked like he got the worst of it.

And third one was another girl, well actually I say woman as she had long platinum hair, wore a tight fitting hunter outfit that really hugged her body, but there was two turn offs first being the large ass buster sword on her back and just under her caped back and second she had a crazy girl grin on her face.

"i heard you wanted us to show the kid around" the crazy girl said as her eyes slowly darted right at me as I froze in my spot, uh oh why do I have a feeling shes going 'target acquired' in her mind?

"yep this is hotshot, show em around will ya?" cayade said as I felt him shove me forwards

"hotshot, that name sounds dope!" the titian exclaimed as the crazy chick frowned at the titan

"well hotshot I guess you would love an introduction then, first this is one of my warlocks, siren" ikora said as she introduced the girl as she pulled her book down from her face stared at me blankly and then went back to her book, ok rude much? Then again I cant talk I'm on my laptop 24/7 or well I was…..this future thing is going to take a while to get used to

"yes ahem and this is argh graybeard, one of my…..titans" zavala introduced as the titan in questioned casually waved at me

"yo hows it going!?" he yelled as I nodded before moving to the last one

"and this is-"

"i can make my own introductions cayade, hello newbie" the woman said as she strutted herself over as she moved her hips side to side

"the names castiel but you can call me sir" she said as she placed her hand on my helmet and I flinched in pain as a spark shocked me

"ooooooo a jumper, your going to be fun" she said as I felt my spine shiver in response while I took a step back

"uuuuh thanks for the introductions um I guess your showing me the ropes" I said, oh lord in heaven I know I havent been praying allot lately but please just please don't let this end with me dying questionable

Then again I am immortal sooooooo that kinda makes me dying not that bad of of thing.

"yep come on dude let me show you the best spots you'll ever see!" graybeard said as he ran over and grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the crazy woman as I couldn't help sigh in silent relief as I got away from the crazy woman

Hopefully this wont end badly

Linebreak

On second thought-

"hotshot duck!" hearing ghosts command my body dropped down to the ground in a prone as an explosion went off

"well this is fun!" ghost roared over the gunfire

"shut up!" I yelled as I quickly jumped back onto my feet as I was about to run into cover but heard a sniper go off as I saw black

*flash!*

"aaaaaagh this is fucking bullshit!" I yelled as I respawned on the other side of the arena and I face palmed

Why the hell did graybeard think this was a good idea!?

"ok lets do this again but we avoid the grenades" ghost said as a rifle appeared in my hands

"you don't say" I replied sarcastically as the rifle itself was old rifle from the golden age that no one want now like, then again they like the more sleeker aesthetic of the everyday rifles the armorer made, which was kinda sad but hey their trash my treasure, especially when said rifle looked like an M4A1 rifle with holographic sights.

I mean how could I not like this weapon?

Pulling the bolt back I gave a quick sigh as I looked to my right as graybeard landed nearby as he too just re-spawned

"oh yeeeeeeeeaaaah lets go!" graybeard roared as he hefted his large magazine filled auto rifle as he ran back into the fray

"raaaaagh damn it, fucking campers got me again!" I heard castiel roared nearby as I slowly moved away from her as she started to swing her giant buster sword wildly while she looked pissed, and siren well

"you going to jump in ooooor-?" I heard a random teammate asked as I looked over as said girl was leaning against the nearby wall as she was reading her book without a care in the world

"ghost remind myself to never jump into the crucible ever again" I said in finality

"done, shall we?" ghost asked as I sighed before my eyes narrowed at the battle field that was below

"yes we shall" I said as I ran over and jumped off the small cliff

Lets get this shit over and done with

Linebreak

"5 crucibles and we lost every god damn time!" castiel yelled as we were now all sitting at a bar as everyone nursed their own drinks

"this is such a bummer" graybeard muttered as he took a long sip of his tankard of beer.

"well if you two didn't just go running into it without a decent plan we could have won something, but we didn't you two just ran in with out thinking" siren said as she finally fucking started to speak her mind on something

"at least we did something, unlike you just standing there reading your stupid books" castiel said as she glared at the girl

"its not stupid, books can help you if only you could take that chance, oh wait can you even read in the first place?" siren replied sarcastically.

"why you-COME HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" castiel shouted as she threw herself over the table tackling the shorter warlock to the ground as the two of them started to hit each other

"oh yeah BAR FIGHT WHOOO!" graybeard roared as he threw himself into a nearby chair as he started to fight random guardians

And me?

I just sat here hand over my eyes as I tried to remember what exactly happened for us to come here

First the three showed me around the tower, from the usual stalls all the way to private quarters guardians have in the tower for those who don't have a ship or don't sleep in their ship, thank god ghost told me I can essentially live in my ship since it already has a bed and kitchen, basically it was an apartment that can fly, something I was very glad to have if anything what I've heard from graybeard happens seeing as him and the other two live in the tower.

Second they then thought out of curiosity how would I do in live combat so that explains the crucible, luckily I managed to unlike my fellow teammates get a couple kills in before I died either from a grenade or sniper shot, castiel was right snipers are a pain in the ass, if I had a sniper I'd try to out sniper them a couple times until they get the message and stop camping, but all I had was my deagle, that I didn't use in the crucible for personal reasons, the vandal sword I picked up and finally the old rifle that the armorer was about to dismantle after a random guardian said they didn't need it/want it.

And in so 5 rounds of crucible later, graybeard said that we should go to the nearby bar they hang out in from time to time as to unwind and calm down from the stress that the crucible gave us, which then lead to me to sit on far edge of the booth next to castiel as they all complained about their faults and other shit, which then turned into what is known as the present brawl.

"hotshot I think its best we should go" ghost suggested as I was inclined to agree but was suddenly stopped as the front doors opened up as the fighting stopped and everyone looked to the entrance as three individuals walked in.

"well well well look at what we got here fire team last hope are back at it again, hmph typical" a deep rough voice said as I looked over as I watched as a titan in his armor slowly walked over as people and guardians got out of his way and stopped in front of graybeard and who stood stock still and for once looked nervous

"uh graybeard, still starting fights you could never win, hmph to be expected you still trying to become a striker?" the titan asked as graybeard froze

"w-well I mean yeah duh, its coming along b-guh!" before graybeard could finish that sentence the titan threw a fist that sent graybeard into the air and slamming into the back wall

"psh you cant even take a small punch, face it like always you'll never be a striker" the titan exclaimed as I could barely see graybeards form from the dust that was accumulated

"and what do have here, a warlock and a hunter brawling like savages" a warlock said as both him and the hunter walked over to siren and castial

"then again I'm not surprised considering its the famous female duo castial the raging whore hunter and siren the powerless warlock" the hunter piped up as the girls got off each other and stood up and glared at their counter parts

"why you-" castiel said but was stopped as the hunter casually threw a kick into the girls chest sending her skidding back as siren threw a void covered punch at the warlock who took it but didn't look like it did anything as the warlock in question shrugged it off before throwing an upper cut into the teen throwing her up into the ceiling as hald her body was stuck in it while her legs and feet dangled there not moving

"now now now, lets not just bully out little broken hopes, we are here for their new team member" the titan said as he moved his helmeted to me

"oh no you don't-ACK!" castial was suddenly grabbed and thrown into the ground as she was knocked out by the hunter

"night night" was all the hunter said as the three guardians all started to walk over to me

"hmmm the newbie looks a little too normal to be officially a part of these guys" the hunter said

"yes indeed, his arm as green and new as it looks, this person looks fairly average" the warlock said

"hmph doesnt matter, were just here to remind these guys and teach this newbie a lesson" the titan said as he stepped right over in front of my table

What the hell did I do to deserve such attention?

"uh hotshot this does not look good" ghost said in my head as I couldn't help but agree silently as the 3 class's of titans stared at me

"so newbie this is how its going to go we are going to rough you up and you learn whos really on top" the titan said as I stared at him blankly under my helmet and then sighed

"ghost he serious?" I asked outloud as ghost appeared and stared at the titan

"by the sound of his voice, id say hes a 100% serious" ghost said as I nodded

"right then deagle me" I said as ghost disappeared as my deagle appeared in my hand as the titan gave my gun one look and snorted

"really? Your going to use a century old hand cannon against me, wow how intimidating" the titan said as I held up the gun and pulled the trigger as I didn't flinch as I watched as the bullet slammed into the titans chest armor and was sent stumbling back.

While the other two watched their main tank the bullet I aimed and fired at the hunter watching as he was sent back with the second bullet that slammed into his chest and quickly moved to the warlock as the third bullet did exactly the same thing it did to the hunter.

"was my deagle always this powerful?" I questioned out loud in surprise

"well in a way the only time you've test the gun was on fallen so we don't actually know" ghost informed me as I blinked in surprise, well this is nice it can take on guardians just as well, nice.

"guh you bastard!" I heard the titan roared as lightning started to fly as I was slightly blinded by the light but watched as a lightning covered titan started running at me

"shit"

"dodge!" ghost yelled as I quickly pulled myself out of the both and got on the table as I leaped out the way and onto the ground with a roll as the titan literally bulldozed through a both and a ended up outside the bar.

"im not paying for this" I finally stated out loud before watching as the lightning covered titan turned back and ran at me, great round two.

"hotshot this is a striker class titan, despite us having the fire power we are not going to survive this without dying" ghost said as I silently nodded, he was right there in the game titans were absolute whores to deal with in multiplayer, first they were tanks of the guardians and they had the power to back them up as well and hunters as fast they were, they were glass cannons I cant count the amount of times I've died because I of bullshit reasons from enemies.

But there was one thing that hunters had over titans

they were fast and accurate

"raaaaaaaaaagh!" the titan roared at me as I quickly leaped to the side dodging as the titans charge as I quickly held my deagle up aiming at the titans head as I fired watching as the titan's head exploded before hes body dropped down to the ground.

Suddenly his ghost suddenly popped out as it resurrected the titan as his body quickly shot back up onto his feet and faced me

"you son of a-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" a roar came as I turned to the voice and watched as female titan walked into the wrecked bar through the hole as she looked pissed

"we may have bitten more than enough than we can chew here hotshot" ghost said in my head as the female titans glare turned to me

And I couldn't help but once again silently agree with ghost on that part

 ** **Chapter 2 end****

* * *

 ** **alright annnnnnnnd done****

 ** **this was an interesting chapter to write so much happened in such a short time I hoped I wrote the vanguard in the correct way****

 **other than that sorry for taking so long to update wifi's been really a bitch lately but hey that's alright im here and im doing what I can to make your days a better one**

 **so please before you go don't forget to leave a**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **laters!**


	3. Chapter 3

****here we are once again, this chapter is going to be an interesting one so enjoy****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 3 shitty situation turned adventure****

The next day

"well this turned bad" I muttered

"you shut up, I don't want to hear it" zavala ordered as I shook my head

Here I am standing next to my 'fireteam' as the three guardians that started shit stood nearby

"i can not believe that you've done this, property damage, assault charges and adding murder into the action, if it wasn't for the fact this was your first day guardian and because three of you are highly decorated guardians I would throw you into the brig" zavala said as I stared at him blankly, when thew hell did I join the navy?

"but sir these 4 started the fight, we just came into stop them before it got worse" the hunter said trying to cover there asses from what they started

I feel like I'm back at school, great but this time were adults, we carry guns and have powers that could destroy an apartment building, really getting the school vibes here.

"i see, but the fact the 7 of you have disregarded the safety of the people you are all to be placed under home arrest that means no leaving the city or its air space, under stood?" zavala said as everyone but me gave his a disbelieving groans

"thats unfair, we did nothing wrong!" graybeard exclaimed

"i don't care, all of you are to be under home arrest until I find it is best for you all to be released, your all dismissed" zavala said as we all reluctantly walked out of the hall as each team glared at each other one the way out or well except for me I didn't care either way, but damn what a first day

"tsh thanks to you guys we cant go out and do missions" the hunter exclaimed as I saw castiel was about to grab her sword, but stopped as I placed my hand on her shoulder stopping her as she looked at me and I shook my head

"and thanks to the newbie there goes my death streak, thanks I needed that" the titan said as I looked over at him and shrugged

"hey its what I do, breaking streaks is my pleasure" I replied as the titan growled at me

"look how about we just calm down, I know this great ramen place we can go down get some spicy pork-"

"how about you go do that and we'll not do that" the warlock said

"tsh lets go don't want our ghosts to turn defective like these ones" the titan said as he walked off leaving to stare at the other 3 as they glared at the leaving team

"uh what did they mean by defective?" I asked as castiel turned her glare to me and huffed

"none of your business" she said as she stomped off

"hmph I should have never left the library in the first place" siren said as she walked in the opposite direction as it left me with graybeard

"um well, I guess I'll be going too, sorry" graybeard said as he didn't sound as enthusiastic as before as he walked off leaving me to myself as I just wondered what was that about

"ghost do you know what they meant by defective?" I asked as ghost appeared near me

"not exactly but I have a feeling theres something wrong with their ghosts"

"right you are little light" hearing a voice pop up I quickly turned around and saw the sight that I've grown accustomed to with the game, the speaker

"hello guardian, I have a feeling you have allot of questions" the speaker said as I looked at my ghost and then back to him

"thats a good guess, you mind reader or something?" I asked sarcastically as the speaker let out a chuckle

"you could say that please follow me, I have a feeling you've had a long day" the speaker said as he turned and walked as I followed

"mate you aint wrong about that"

Linebreak

"so you have had a very long day" the speaker said as I nodded my helmet removed so I could slowly sip away at my cup of tea

"yeah I have" I replied as I took another slow sip of my tea, and by the reflection I still looked like me, I had short brown curly hair, blue eyes hair on my chin and a bit of neck beard, wonder if I can get myself a razor or anything for this?

"well I can see why zavala would take such an action but I do not think this is fair for a young guardian such as yourself to under house arrest" the speaker said as I stared at him in confusion

"i see your confused, well allow to explain their are many guardians our in the solar system who are fending off the darkness, yes its wonderful that we have guardians posted in the city to defend us in a short notice, but we need more guardians out in the field" the speaker said as I narrowed my eyes

"speaker are you suggesting that we should leave the city?" ghost asked receiving a small chuckle in response

"little light, I'm not suggesting I'm just stating an obvious fact, if you want to take your fire team along is up to you, but from what I've known the old jumpships can hold up two 8 crewmen and hold a small assortment of weapons, ammo and other vehicles as well" the speaker said as I frowned

".….I have a feeling this is going to be dangerous" I said as the speaker nodded

"it is as well as risky"

"zavala by the looks of it is going to be sending a fire team to try and retrieve us"

"indeed, he is a stubborn titan when someone breaks his rules"

"we'll have no one but ourselves to rely on and no one else"

"your going to grow along each other on this journey"

"not even my first day and in the city and I'm going to be on the run"

"yes but don't want to stay cooped up in city until zavala says otherwise, do you?"

".….when do I leave?" I finally asked as I stared at the speaker

"i think its better if you talk to cayade first, he'll have a way to help you" the speaker said as I nodded unsure if the vanguard hunter would help me but by the sounds of it, the speaker thinks he will

"i'll go talk to him, thank you speaker" I said as I finished my tea and stood up

"no thank you guardian, your more best suited for the field than being cooped up in this tower here anyway" the speaker said as I nodded and my helmet appeared over my head

"now time to find myself a hunter" I muttered as I walked out of the speakers place and towards the courtyard

"ive manged to hack into the towers cameras hotshot and-"

"hold on whoa whoa whoa whoa wait what?" I asked as ghost appeared next me

"i hacked the towers system, actually kinda easy now that I think about it, weird, but thats not what I'm saying, I found cayade through the towers security system hes in the hanger" ghost informed me as he set up a waypoint for me to follow

".….I was asking why, but in this case and time I'm just going to ignore it for the good of myself and anyone else who decides to just ask" I stated as ghost nodded before he disappeared

Ok my ghost is a hacker, now all I need to know is does he do this as hobby or is he possibly an international criminal but considering theres literally only one city id say national is best suited or maybe local would do, then again-nevermind I'm getting too side tracked quickly following the waypoints I soon found myself in the hanger and like in the game this place was pretty big

"hey, newbie!" I heard as I looked over and saw a young blonde haired woman as she waved me over, and I knew her shes holiday

"hey I heard your the one that brought that lovely thing of beauty out there, gotta say I'm impressed the fallen didn't scrap it of its parts yet or its jump drive, still after a couple hours everything is repaired and because we found it we also gave the sparrow on board a bitch of repair" holiday said as blinked in confusion

"wait theres a sparrow on my ship?" I asked as she nodded

"yep just as old as the ship, one of the first ones too so lucky you, anyway me and the boys all made sure the interior is cleaned up and everything isn't completely rusted, that and I found four individual rooms with two beds each and I gotta say thats a lucky find most ships these days only carry one or two rooms for sleeping, but hey all in all its topped up and ready to go when you want" holiday said as I blinked in surprise

"ok wow, thanks uh well um hey have you seen cayade around, been meaning to talk to him for a bit" I said as I wanted to get this show on the road

Quickly walking over I saw cayade as he sat on a couple crates nearby, he casually waved me over as he soon as he saw me

"hey kid get over here, need to talk to you!" cayade called out while I quickly walked over

When I stood in front of cayade, he looked at me blankly and sighed

"take a sit kid, you got the look of a man whos made his choices" cayade said as I sat down, currently it was just me and him in the hanger alone as he had a bottle in one hand and a knife in the other

"not even one day kid, and you find yourself in house arrest, gotta say thats a new record in my book" cayade said in a joking tone while he flipped the knife in his hand

"but I gotta say this plan with the speaker, phew thats something" cayade said as I stared at him in shock

"how did you-?"

"kid I've got eyes and ears everywhere in this city, I know when every deal, every miss hap happens before zavala does and I gotta say, seeing one of my hunters out right attacking one of their own is not right, but for zavala to outright restrict the freedom of a hunter is a step too far" cayade said as he tone was more or less serious

"despite being stuck in this tower myself, I know what being stuck in one place for so long can do to a hunter and I'll be honest I would very much drop every stash I've hidden in the city just to get back out there, but I cant" cayade said as he looked at me blankly

"so as I know this place like the back of my head I know at about 9:28pm the security will be down for about 5 minutes, in that time it will give your ship enough time to fly out of cities limits, so kid does that sound alright?" cayade asked as slowly nodded my head

"yeah that sounds perfect" I said as I stared at the ground with a frown

"hey buck up kid you'll be back, this city is still your home so don't worry about it too much" cayade said as I felt a pat on my shoulder

"and hey just in case heres my lucky knife" cayade said as he held out the same knife he was just chucking

"this thing has gotten me out of so many unlucky things that at this point I think its the reason why I got into them in the first place…..yeah that knife is probably cursed but hey take it anyway" cayade said as he stood up and walked away as I continued to stare at the knife

"you don't believe that something this small could be cursed, do you?" ghost asked as I looked at him and then at cayade and remembered a certain teleporter scene in destiny 2

"ghost take note if we ever get in a couple situations that may screw us over and this knife here saves us, we throw it into the sun" I stated seriously

"noted and done, should we pack for the ahem trip?" ghost asked as I sighed knowing fully well that he was right

"do we even have money for stuff like this?" I questioned as ghost just stared at me

"well I've accumulated quite a bit of glimmer over the couple centuries I've been looking for you" ghost said as he promptly brought up a number

And just like that, I'm about to have a heart attack

"t-thats a-a lot of zeros" I stuttered out with a whisper

"thank you maybe we can get you some better armor as well" ghost said as I stared at him and the back at the number

"with this much glimmer I've be surprised if I don't have enough to get three dozen lots of armor" I stated as I quickly stood up and placed the knife on the back of my belt it appears I have some shopping to do

Linebreak

"its about time, we got everything?" I asked ghost as I sat in my ships seat

"everythings on and ready to go, we have the food, the ammo, the clothes-"

"hey hey hey armor remember armor" I interrupted

"uh yeah armor sure, tools and parts to work on the sparrow and ship accordingly, weapons, couple dozen books and finally a crate full of whiskey? When did we buy that?" ghost asked as I looked at him blankly

"i bought that when you shipped the ammo, after that I hid the crate under the armor" I stated blankly as ghost appeared and stared at me

"you mean you bought alcohol on a space ship?" ghost asked as I shrugged

"what? Its just you and me and I have never been drunk and theres no way I'd drink that much in one sitting quarter of a bottle maybe but thats if I'm in the mood, so don't worry everything is A ok, is it time yet?" I finally asked as ghost openly sighed at me

"we're good to go now, and out ETA on the time is close so we best be going now" ghost said as I nodded and was about to get the order to lift of

*knock knock*

".…..the hell was that?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder as I heard the knocking

"i….don't know" ghost replied as I shrugged and turned back I mean its nothing really just-

*Knock knock!*

There it is again

"uh are we expecting anyone?" I asked as I got out of my seat and made my way to the main back of the ship

"not that I know of" ghost replied as i pulled a lever and the back opened up to show-

"what are you guys doing here?" I asked as I saw well fireteam last hope standing there in normal clothes

first stood graybeard as he looked big but muscular kinda big while he wore a simple old yellow t shirt, with a white jacket, beige cargo shorts and a pair of blue sneakers

Second stood siren as she wore a large blue hoody witht he sleeves that were twice as long as her arms and reached her knees while she wore black and white stripe knee high socks and a pair of old white sneakers

And finally castiel stood there with a tight fitting maroon turtle neck sweater, tight blue jeans and a pair of black knee high boots

"sigh the big guy dragged us over just so we could apologize for you know getting house arrest" castiel said as she didn't look to fond of being out of her armor, I know I'm fond it, I mean she looks lovely in a sweater, a very tight knit sweater, god brain focus! Shes crazy, Akeno hajime crazy, then again shes the kinda crazy I wouldnt mind-ok lets stop there

"urgh can I go now I don't like being away from my books this long" siren complained as castiel growled

"look hotshot how about tonight we take you out to this ramen place I was talking about and this time we'll show you around the city, how about it?" graybeard asked as I was about to decline, no really I was buuuuuut-

"GUARDIAN!"

Hearing the shout my head quickly spun around as I saw-OH SHIT ZAVALA!

"oh no how did he-" before ghost finish his words I saw a certain hunter trailing behind him with a certain other two guardians trailing behind them

"those mother fuckers!" I yelled before I looked at fire team last hope

"sorry guys going to have to decline, but I'll write you a post card!" I yelled as I quickly turned and ran into my ship clearly forgetting something on the way as I sprinted to the cockpit

"GHOST TURN THOSE DAMN ENGINES ON!" I shouted as I jumped on my seat as I grabbed the controls as I knew this was my first time flying a space ship but hey I have practise in the form of ace combat evolved, then again I havent played that game since I was 14 soooo I'm a little rusty on my part but just cause 2 and 3 have helped with remembering certain things

"alright engines on were good to go!" ghost yelled as I nodded

"then punch it!" I yelled as I leaned back in my chair and we started flying into the air as I aimed the ship out of the hanger and we were now flying

"were out and its 9:28 now we are good to go!" ghost yelled as I grinned

"great lets head to the atmosphere for a bit and get away from the last city before we make a hasty jump" I exclaimed as I pointed the ship up and slowly we found ourselves going higher and higher until we finally hit the atmosphere.

"ok we are clear unless zavala sends-"

"you idiot!" a voice shouted from behind before I suddenly found myself pulled out of my chair and thrown to the ground as I saw a pissed off looking castiel straddling over me and I'll be honest I kinda expected her to do this after 5th date not now.

"what the hell were you thinking!?" castiel yelled a me as she shook me by my shoulders

"whoooooa were in space, this is coo!" I heard the excited squeals that only belonged to graybeard

"check out this view siren" graybeard said as I barely managed to lean to the side as graybeard looked at the screen while he pulled siren in front as she stared at the screen with wide eyes

"i only seen this in the library" siren muttered but I managed to hear it before I found a fist wedged into my jaw

"ok ooooow!" I moaned as I looked back at casteil as she huffed

"we are in so much trouble" castiel stated as she stood up and pulled me along

"thanks to you zavala's going to be on our ass" she said glaring at me

"excuse me but I didn't make you suddenly jump on at the last second!" I yelled back as I pulled castiels hands off me and stepped back rubbing my neck

"yeah well what else should we do when you see a pissed off looking zavala on your ass?" castiel huffed before she walked over to the screen and stared at the earth down below

"its not like we were going to be left behind or anything" she said while staring at the screen with a soft look, damn

God damn it head!

"uh dude we got incoming I heard gray said as I quickly moved over the screen and blinked as I saw ships heading towards us

"damn it" I muttered pushing castiel out the way as I jumped back into my seat

"everyone hold onto something, looks like we are making that jump early ghost" I said he appeared next to me

"where to?" he asked as the first thing that popped in my head popped out of my mouth

"the asteroid belt"

"the what!?" I heard siren yell

"done hold on everyone this is going to be a bumpy ride!" ghost exclaimed as I watched as the ship pointed away from earth and we shot off as I saw the beautiful colors that flew right past us

Looks like this one man adventure just turned into a four man adventure.

At least it wont get boring, if those looks of astonishment are to go by,

"this is going to be fun" I heard ghost said in my head

And he was right on that

This is going to be fun

 ** **Chapter 3 end****

* * *

 ** **I hope you enjoyed this one cause this is where the adventure really begins****

 ** **weapons that will be used will be posted in the next chapter so look forward to that****

 **other than that I think I got cayades personality right and im kinda trying to decide what everyone's armor set's going to be so if anyone wants to drop a suggestion please do so in the review and thank you for reading**

 **so before you go please don't forget to leave a**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **LATERS**


End file.
